Theresa
Theresa, full name Theresa Shellford and also known as "The Blind Bandit", was from one of the most rich familys in Qerid and possible in the world. She was kidnapped and adopted by Blade and his bandits. Theresa is not Blade's right arm and Co-leader of bandits. Appearance Theresa is a woman in her late teens with small height. She has light gray eyes showing that she is blind. She has shoulder-length platinum blond hair which covers her right side of her face. Theresa wears a black jacket, with a fish net revealng everything below her breasts. The left side of the jacket is sleeve-less revealing neon blue tattoo of magical patters. She also wears a per of black shorts with fish net goind down to her black leather boots. She has a sword behind her back. The hilt of the sword is gathered in bandages. Personality Theresa is an independent woman, sarcastic, direct, stubborn and confrintational. She is most time very carefree and adventurous personality and is very tomboyish. She enjoys fighting and takes great pride in her abilities. Theresa's eagerness to prove she could be independent led to some initial difficulties with others. She insisted's that she can "carry her own weight" and often misstookes a simple friendly gesture as an act of pity for her blindness. Theresa is often brutally honest when criticizing others, expecially her friends. She is often making fun of her disability. Theresa, even thought she is stubborn and usually never listening to people who think otherwises, highly respects Blade and sees him as her father figure, even thought she has a father. History Theresa is blind since birth and because of this she was contantly treated condescendigly becaus of her disability, particularly by ber overprotective parents, Alberd and Amalia Shellford. Upon discovering some animal, which was also blind, she learned how to use magic as an extension of her senses. This gave her the ability to "see" every vibration that passes throught the ground. Having developed her own unique style of fighting, Theresa acquired a toughened personality and became famous for winning underground tournaments under the name "The Blind Bandit", doing so behind her parents' backs. One day her village was attacked by Blade and his man. Destroying most of the village Theresa ran to the forest where she was later found by Blade and taken to his camp. Blade realised the extent of her powers and made her his second-in-commander. Despite her blindness, she was trained to second most powerful bandit. Abilities Theresa is trained by Blade, an Elite hero. Even thought she is blind she was able to master the may of assassination and also magic. Magic Abilities Theresa is a trained magician with a talent for magic. In her young years she found an "animal" which told her hold to use magic but she mastered it with Blade. Wand Theresa doesn't posses a wand but she uses an ancient magical patterns on her body itself. Magic Imprerium: It is said that this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. Illusion Magic: She is able to create a clone of herself which looks exactly like moves like her but can't speak. She seems to be able to create only one clone at a time. Lightning Magic: She focuses in Lightning magic and she knowns many lightning magic. Equipment Shortsword. She wields a shortsword which she keeps on her back. Releptionships Blade Blade is for her like a father. She highly respects him and always listens to him. Trivia * It was noted by Blade that she will be much stronger than him in few years.